fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leonard Burns
umm I thought we were waiting for him to be named before creating an article.--Lirik Ishtar (talk) 12:35, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :There's no harm in making it now, it's only providing more information, and besides we already have other articles with unofficial names. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 12:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah but joker is actually relevant to the story. This guy is as relevant as Shinra's mum and she doesn't have an article. --Lirik Ishtar (talk) 12:44, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Good point. Then we'll make one :) Not a problem. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 12:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::In my opinion, a page should be made for any characters who appear in the series. We can decide in a few years whether we should remove "uninformative" character pages. For now, the pages should be made, we don't know what role some of these unnamed characters will have later. --''Saju '' 12:56, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Im not against your idea Sajuuk, but this character has only been in 2 scenes, which hardly seems article worthy. --Lirik Ishtar (talk) 13:06, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I second Lirik. I thought it was agreed to wait 'till three ON-SCREEN appearances (not counting flashbacks) for an unnamed character to have an article.--Omojuze (talk) 13:08, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The only thing that was agreed upon in the consensus track was that any unnamed significant character gets an article. That being said, this character being significant is debatable, but to me he is considering his back story and position. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:25, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Unlocked? Now that the error picture will not be added again can this page be unlocked? :] --Knight_of_Jackal (talk) 19:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :If you look at the edit history, you'll see that I unprotected this page. The mere fact you made a contribution to the page speaks volumes. Also, edit that signature, the amount of coding in it is excessive. --''Saju '' 19:42, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I wrote this and then I noticed it was unlocked. I apologise for the inconvenience :[ --Knight_of_Jackal (talk) 19:47, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I am very sorry to interrupt but consensus wasn't reached to remove error images, and since error images are already on articles, there's no reason to not re-add the picture. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 11:38, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Consensus was reached (in a way) and we will not be using error pictures. No error pictures exist in other articles (faceless pictures, according to Jackal-kun, are a part of the creator's drawing style and have been existing since Soul Eater).--Omojuze (talk) 12:32, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Consensus was far from reached to remove them, that's why we're still using error images. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 12:47, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Consensus was reach in two ways: a) Spey said that we won't be using them, and b) a valid reason why should we use them was not given. And what error images are we using, exactly? >_<--Omojuze (talk) 12:49, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Who is Spey? And it wouldn't matter if he was the founder, Sysop or even bureaucrat, there opinion is as much valid as mine or others and not above consensus. Valid reasons were brought up, but since you don't agree, of course you wouldn't recognize them as valid. So don't you say to me to take a matter to get consensus, because what's the point when people like you don't see anything other that your view as valid. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 13:05, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Example of a valid reason and where we use error pictures please =3 We can continue the conversation after that. Now it's just pointless as you are not supporting your arguments :)--Omojuze (talk) 13:07, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Read the discussion, valid points were brought up.--Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 13:11, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::No they weren't. And were do we actually use error pictures, you haven't answered that yet :p--Omojuze (talk) 13:12, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed with Omojuze. The only reasoning I am seeing is 'why not' and that is not a valid argument.--Knight_of_Jackal (talk) 13:15, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::What Sarutobii said was valid about faceless pics being the same as the burns image. A human appearing without their face, is the same as a character erroneously lacking a piece of clothing, their both lacking depictions, its just 1 depiction is intentional and the other isn't. Same result, different method. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 15:39, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :::"(faceless pictures, according to Jackal-kun, are a part of the creator's drawing style and have been existing since Soul Eater)", I suppose I'll need to start quoting everything from now on.--Omojuze (talk) 15:48, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Creator's drawing style involves lacking depiction, Burns lacking eye patch is also lacking depcition. There 1 and the same on paper. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 16:00, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Y'all will stop fighting on Christmas Day. Go and enjoy the day, instead of bickering on this wiki. I'm not in any mood to deal with any of it. --''Saju '' 16:00, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::A missing face is usual to his style, a missing part of clothing or such is not, you won't change that.--Omojuze (talk) 16:01, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What his drawing style is, and what these 2 errors are, are literally 1 and the same on paper. Quoting myself, "Same result, different method". --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 16:11, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::His characters lack faces when they are not in the center of the chapter, and are blended with the background. Leonardo was literally in the center of the panel when the error occurred, hence not a valid reason.--Omojuze (talk) 16:13, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Oh boy Merry Christmas folks and i was waiting for this to resume. News to me that consensus was reached, which it wasn't unless its actually April Fools day? And to follow the last point, positioning of a character lacking something is irrelevant, hence your reason isn't valid. Oh and the Gustav image isn't known to be an error, as many Authors change characters appearances in later chapters/arcs. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:17, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah it was. ;) It is with this manga, at least I'm pretty sure it is. Every artist has their own way of portraying characters and such. I will try asking Gouenji and/or Jackal on this, but your argument that people having no faces in the background being an error is invalid so the argument on it is spot-on on my part. And yeah, about Gustav, as I mentioned when I added the placeholder pic: It was most likely a beta design for the character, though I changed the picture to satisfy Shinra (as he claimed that we use error pictures despite such argument). Well now we don't :) So yeah! :) :The whole argument is ludicrous to have for a single picture when we have pictures to choose from. At the very least we're having such a discussion early in the development stages and not at a later time, so we can get this out of our system faster :)--Omojuze (talk) 18:33, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Errors are almost always corrected in tankobon releases, so we'll just have to leisurely wait for the first volume to come out if we would require to use a picture with an existent error (if the error is corrected of course).--Omojuze (talk) 18:35, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Third Gen status What makes his ability as a Third Generation any less trivial than any other Third Gen? --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 18:18, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Why does every character have to mention it in their intro? It's not like the article ignores the fact that he's a Third Gen. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::It suits the protocol for all the other articles, and that is usually where people will initially look on an article, so including it their will give insight on his ability, which yes can be found on other parts of the article, but it doesn't hurt to have it there either. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 18:30, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Does mentioning Shinra having a brother in his intro hurt the article? No, but it's not needed as it's in the infobox and else wear on the article. Like with Gustav, it's fine. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:39, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::You're avoiding the fact that this protocol is used everywhere else on the wiki, so there is good reason that it should be here too. I'm not sure why you think Burns' ability as a third gen is less worthy of mentioning than anyone else's, but it's not that big of a deal so I'll let it be. :) --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 18:48, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Please, let's not argue too much ;) :::::If a change needs to be made, then it's fine, we can just update the style guidelines to reflect the new standard. Style Guidelines aren't set in stone, they're fluid and changeable to conditions. --''Saju '' 18:50, March 22, 2016 (UTC) No arguing here - at least I wasn't trying to cause an argument, I just wanted to discuss the subject with him before reverting his edit n' whatnot. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 18:54, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :It's neither protocol or used in everyone intro's. Case in point, Gustav and Rekka Hoshimiya. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:56, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::If I had known it wasn't present on their articles before this I would have added them myself. ;p --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:18, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Touching Plasma Me and Gou had this conversation; I think that In Chapter 24, Page 6 the plasma reflected off from Leo's hand (why else would the palm be backwards?), Gou thinks that he touched it with his hands and pushed it away. For now, I haven't added either of the "facts", so... Thoughts (your interpretations")?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:19, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :Yaah.. from my perspective, Leo stopped Excalibur physically using his hand, and then rotated it and pushed it backward. We would like to know what others think about this before adding anything~ --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 16:25, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::^^What Gou said: And to expand a little bit of what I see: I see something similar to how waterproof spray works; When you spray clothing with it, the water doesn't stop, it "runs away". It looked to me that plasma "ran away" from Leo's hand.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:28, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I believe he grabbed the plasma and pushed it away. #BlameSaru --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:20, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Can you elaborate on what did he "grab" it with? The back of his palm? O.o--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 12:21, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::He stopped Excalibur with the back of his palm, rotated his wrist, and pushed Excalibur away along with Arthur. There isn't much else to elaborate on, it's a simple concept. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 12:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Then you're suggesting him "pushing" it, not "grabbing" it xD--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, basically :) -GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 13:04, April 15, 2016 (UTC)